


Templars Attack

by Eliizabethx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood, Blood Magic, Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliizabethx/pseuds/Eliizabethx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of Templars were summoned by the Lothering Chantry because one of the Sisters suspected that someone in the Hawke family might be a mage. Well, they find their mages, but not without consequences.</p>
<p>Violence and Blood Magic inside, read with caution.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Templars Attack

Rowena heard Mirabella shout "STOP!" just before a large ball of raw magic slammed into the Templars standing in front of her and Beth.

The Templars that had been flanking them immediately spun towards Mira, "No!" Rowena screamed, throwing herself at the Templars who began moving towards Mira.

She caught sight of Carver moving to stand in front of Mira and Leandra with his greatsword drawn just before a gloved hand grasped her right arm and yanked her back, she sent a shock of electricity down her arm to shake the hand off and reached for the two Templars that had paused in front of Carver. One of them turned and backhanded her, his gauntlet cutting into the skin across the bridge her nose, she fell to the ground and heard her mother and Bethany gasp, she ignored both the pain and the blood seeping from the cut, instead she pushed herself up and moved towards the Templars again. The Templar that had grabbed her arm before intercepted her with an arm around her waist, nearly taking her off her feet as he yanked her away.

"Get off of me!" She sent a shock into the Templar, clenching her jaw as the electricity bit into her as well. When the man still didn't budge she instead turned her attention to the other two in front of Carver and Mira. "Get away from her!"

Leandra spoke up then, pushing Mira behind her. "Please, she's just a child."

"Exactly," one of the Templars agreed, "and children need to be taught."

"She will be, by her mother." Rowena bit out, struggling against the arm around her waist.

The Templar that had struck her turned and sneered at her words, a smug look to him as he looked over the damage he'd done to her. "Her mother needs to learn her lessons too."

"Stay the fuck away from her." She glared at the man that moved to stand in front of her. Without warning he let loose a strong Smite that left her sagging against the arm around her waist and trying not to retch as her stomach rolled violently, she could hear Bethany gasping as well and caught sight of her hunched over on the ground out of the corner of her eye. Looking towards Mira she could see she had fainted and was being held in Leandra's arms, Carver was still standing over them but was shooting nervous glances towards the child.

Mira woke with a gasp of pain that made Carver turn towards her, which was all the distraction the Templars needed. One of them knocked Carver down with a shield and then pushed Leandra aside with a shove, while the other grabbed Mira from the ground.

"No!" Rowena sobbed, vainly trying to gather enough magic to cast a spell, any spell. "Leave her alone!"

Rowena stopped struggling when she heard the whisper of a voice in her head, she couldn't tell what it was saying but she somehow knew that it could help her. She focused inward, struggling to find what she sought, and then it was there right in front of her and she knew exactly what she needed to do.

" _You accept my deal then?"_ The voice asked her, when she nodded in agreement the voice thrust the knowledge she required to the forefront of her mind, and Rowena did not hesitate.

She brought a hand to her face, ignoring the sting of pain when she drew her fingers through the blood still pooling in the wound on her nose, and then holding her bloody fingers out towards the Templar that had Mira she whispered an incantation under her breath.

The Templar's face seemed to slacken and his eyes unfocused as he carefully sat Mira down beside where Leandra knelt on the ground, the woman immediately wrapping her arms around the girl and pulling her close to her chest even while watching the Templar with a confused frown. The man then turned towards his fellow Templars, drawing his sword and shield as he advanced on the one that had pulled Bethany to her feet, he had cut the woman down before the others had enough time to even blink.

Rowena brought the Templar to her, the man holding her removed his arm from her waist in favor of drawing his weapon, the Templar under her control was faster and had him in a headlock before his sword was even completely drawn from it's sheath.

The Templar that remained stood in front of Rowena with his greatsword held in front of him, glancing between his friend's blank face and Rowena.

"Mira turn away and close your eyes." Rowena's fingers dripped with her own blood where she held them at her side.

"But mama-" Mira spoke weakly, likely still exhausted from her first experience with a Smite.

"Do as I say Mirabella." Rowena said it more forcefully, sending her mother a look that seemed to say the same. Leandra was extremely pale but turned both Mira and herself away from Rowena.

"Sister..." Bethany began, but seemed to think better and instead moved to Carver's side where he lay beside Mira and Leandra, still unconscious.

Rowena looked back to the Templar who had moved back slightly, as though trying to sneak away while she was unfocused. She raised her bloody hand out towards him, then with a twist of her wrist she fisted her hand and the Templar dropped where he stood, his heart having stopped.

She turned towards the Templars that remained, the one who had held her struggled in the other man's grasp. She focused on the Templar she controlled, in an unspoken order he blinked and then broke the man's neck, letting him fall to the ground.

When Rowena raised her hand the Templar rose his as well, still holding his sword. She brought her hand to her throat and drew her fingers across it in a slicing movement, the Templar mimicking this as well but instead of fingers he drew his sword across his throat.

 Rowena didn't flinch when the blood came, a small amount splattering on to her face before it flowed freely. She released her hold on the man and he fell with dead weight to the ground, bleeding out quickly.

 

The Hawke's left Lothering the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is the first thing I've ever posted on AO3 so I apologize if it looks a little wonky. :P
> 
> If you'd like to know more about Rowena or Mira you can ask me questions on my Tumblr, [ElvhenWitch](http://www.elvhenwitch.tumblr.com), or check out my inspiration blog, [Lady-Azariah](http://lady-azariah.tumblr.com/tagged/rowena-hawke).


End file.
